


I Will Punch You With Friendship

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH FRIENDSHIP, Oneshot, Thomas Sanders References, really short, this has been revised uwu, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: Thomas Sanders must be #protected.





	I Will Punch You With Friendship

Peter felt like trash as he sat on the couch next to his mentor-father figure. He couldn't remember the last productive thing he'd done besides short patrols. The billionaire was watching a movie on the large TV. "I'm so lazy," he sighed. Tony quickly whipped around, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you dare," he warned. Peter glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. The billionaire had already turned his attention back to the TV, so he let it go.

Peter cringed, glancing down at his phone. His last, weird message had gotten no reply from Michelle. Liz hadn't texted him in weeks. Wow, he couldn't even keep friends! "I can't do anything right," he said to himself, slumping in his seat. Tony stopped the car and gave him the look, making Peter jolt forward in his seat, grip tightening on his phone. He looked over at Tony like he was a crazy person. "Shut up!" Tony said quickly, glaring at him. _What the hell?_ Peter thought, silently exiting out of his texts.  


"I'm just not good enough," Peter mumbled to himself as he walked home from school. His face was bruised from Flash and his little friends ganging up on him after last period. Ned had been absent, and Michelle was already gone. He heard sudden, loud footsteps and turned. Wait- was that Tony? "I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH FRIENDSHIP!" Tony shouted from behind him. Peter started running, trying to avoid this situation. Wait..where had Tony even come from?!

((This is one of my favorite little Vines of all time??))


End file.
